As a method of reducing power consumption during use of an air-conditioning apparatus, methods such as, when the user is leaving a room, the user manipulating the remote control and stopping the operation or changing the temperature setting to reduce the air conditioning load can be considered. Other than this method, an air-conditioning apparatus that is provided with a human detection sensor detecting the presence or absence of people in the room has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
The technique described in Patent Literature 1 includes a plurality of air conditioning units in which when a human detection sensor detects absence of people, the temperature setting of the air conditioning unit corresponding to the absent room is automatically changed such that the air conditioning load is reduced.